The present invention relates to titanium hafnium carbide-boride metal-based ceramic sintered bodies having a high hardness and toughness for use as materials for cutting tools or mechanical members.
Hafnium carbide is chemically suitable and has a lot of excellent properties, but is not widely used as an industrial materials since hafnium carbide is not easily sintered and is expensive.
Titanium hafnium carbide is well-known as a material which does not damage the excellent property of the above-mentioned hafnium carbide, is inexpensive and has a good sinterability. Titanium hafnium carbide has a high melting point, hardness and wear resistance, and is expected as a material for cutting tools or wear-resistant mechanical members. However, a sintered body of titanium hafnium carbide itself has a low transverse rupture strength and toughness to. Accordingly titanium hafnium carbide still has not been put into practical use.